¿Qué puede salir mal?
by Shiorita
Summary: Acaba de entrar en Hogwarts, está rodeado de gente que... da un poquito pena, la verdad. Ha sido humillado por el tal Potter, pero aún así si está con Theo, Pansy y Daphne ¿qué puede salir mal? One.shoot.


Bueno, aquí vengo con otro fic más

**Bueno, aquí vengo con otro fic más. Es una respuesta al fic que pidió **Miicka The Dark Angel** en el foro de Weird Sisters. No sé si exactamente lo que quería, pero buscaba algo sobre cómo se sintió Draco cuando entró en Hogwarts. Lo intenté y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que os guste. **

**P.D. Me encantó este Draco, es tan niño **

**Besos. Shio. **

**¿Qué puede salir mal? **

El techo del Gran Comedor es como una brillante nova que se extiende en su máxima esencia. Los susurros que se escapan del Bosque Prohibido le recuerdan a esos cuentos de fantasmas que le contaban de pequeño. Las aguas, oscuras e intranquilas, del lago cuando lo atraviesan en esos enclenques botes parecen que quieren hundirlo hasta el fondo, si es que existe, del agua.

Los cuadros que hay colgados en las paredes lo miran como a un aprendiz novato, torpe, con el orgullo estúpido de los jóvenes. Los fantasmas que se acercan al grupo de alumnos de primer año tienen ese toque plateado de las historias sin punto final.

Pero eso a Draco le da igual, al contrario que a muchos de sus compañeros. Mira, con una pizca de curiosidad, a pesar de que su madre le ha dicho miles de veces que no debe ser curioso, al resto del grupo. Ahí está Weasley, otro más de esa numerosa familia de traidores de sangre, con los ojos abiertos y las pecas inundándole la cara como si quisiera que se lo tragaran para no tener que dar un paso adelante, hacia el Sombrero.

A su lado están dos muchachos de los que ha oído hablar desde que era un crío: Neville Longbotton –no puede creerse que sea hijo de los Longbotton, pero si es incapaz de cuidar de una rana fea y gorda, cómo va a ser capaz de luchar contra los tíos Lestrange-; y Harry Potter.

Potter. Draco bufa en voz bajita, no quiere ni oír a hablar de él, y menos aún desde lo del tren. Que no quiere su amistad, que prefiere la del Weasley, bien por él, él se lo pierde, pero que luego no venga rogándole. Alza la cabeza con superioridad, como si así recuperase la dignidad perdida por el rechazo de Potter.

Sigue mirando al grupito, hasta que distingue a unos amigos de la familia. Intentando que McGonagall no le vea -¡Por Merlín! Esa mujer parece sacada de los cuentos de ogros que le leía su madre- se acerca a ellos.

-Hola –susurra una chica morena, con el pelo sobre los hombros y unos ojos redondos, bonitos.

Draco asiente con la cabeza, ligeramente, como le han enseñado:

-Pansy –es su saludo, y luego se dirige a los dos que le acompañan- Theo, Daphne.

Ellos también le saludan, y aunque las sonrisas no dejan de ser medias sonrisas, con ese brillo que solo algunas personas son capaces de mostrar, Draco se siente a gusto.

Ya no le importa que el tal Potter le haya rechazado; que la niña de su lado no deje de pegar saltitos y recite de memoria -¡Por Merlín! La voy a hacer callar con violencia, como siga así- párrafos enteros de Historia de Hogwarts; que tenga que compartir el curso con el bobo de Longbotton y el pobretón de Weasley.

Al fin y al cabo, por fin está en Hogwarts. Ya ha llegado, y ahora, solo tiene ganas de disfrutarlo al máximo. Tiene siete años por delante, siete años donde piensa hacer de las suyas.

-Malfoy, Draco –le llama McGonagall y el joven Malfoy se adelanta hasta el Sombrero

No tiene la menor duda de adonde le van a mandar, por lo que esboza una mueca que algunos creen que refleja satisfacción, otros superioridad, y otros, piensan que quizás, sea una sonrisa.

-Slytherin.

Se levanta, y sus mechones le entorpecen la vista, pero se dirige sin problemas hacia su mesa. Un joven le sonríe toscamente y le da la bienvenida. El resto de su casa le aplaude, al igual que cuando, uno a uno, los chicos con los que ha hablado antes se sientan a su lado.

Draco mira al cielo, al comedor, a la mesa de los profesores, a Dumbledore – Theo, ¿es verdad que dicen que está loco? Pregunta Pansy-, las afueras. Y Draco se imagina de pronto volando, jugando al Quidditch, ganando la copa de las casas; porque en ese momento Draco solo tiene doce años y lo único que le importa es pasárselo bien, sin saber todo lo que le va a ocurrir a partir de ese momento.

Está con Theo, Pansy y Daphne así que… ¿qué puede salir mal?


End file.
